


Everything is new once

by Ambones16



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambones16/pseuds/Ambones16
Summary: Clarke and company meet Lexa and companyThe story starts with them as children, they become friendsBut as they get older friendship becomes complicated..7 minutes in heaven can become 7 months of dating real quick.Their friendship was unexpected and their future is more unexpectedCryptic Much.. these things are supposed to grab attention, I don’t know how to do that“Marry me?!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hashtag I have no idea what I’m doing  
> Neither do these characters  
> I’m a mess, they’re a mess, this is new  
> Lamely following this quickly thought up title.. everything is new once

"Guys, wait up!!!!" whined a very dismayed Raven.

"Miss me, miss me, now ya gotta kiss me!!" screamed back a very delighted Octavia.

"Ewwww, hurry up you guys!" exclaimed Clarke who was rather fed up with the pair in general. 

The three girls scrambled down the path to their secret hideaway, far away from the small suburban neighborhood they all lived in. 

Straggling behind with a slight limp was Raven Reyes, there was really nothing actually wrong with the girl.. other than the fact that for a very small Latina girl she possessed a very large level of dramatics. 

A few days earlier, Octavia's big brother Bellamy had thrown a bang snap at the three girls, promptly scaring Raven into a fit of terror and, later, fiery rage. Several days after the incident, Raven was trailing behind her two friends with what she claimed was "obviously a broken leg" which was more likely a scrape that had started healing the day she got it. The other two rambunctious girls were used to her antics and continued careening forward. 

Octavia was almost to the rope ladder when she suddenly was tackled by a blur of Raven Reyes. The girls rolled in the dirt tickling each other and trading insults.

"If you kids are done now..." Clarke questioned sternly although her eyebrows were raised in amusement. 

Raven stood brushing herself off "all done MOTHER! " she grinned, sarcasm leaking from her every feature. 

" I thought you were hurt.." Octavia started before Clarke quickly cut her off.

"Guys, do you wanna know what I found out or not?!"

Octavia and Raven nodded in excitement.

"Tell us already!” said Raven.

"We're here, let's hear it." Octavia looked at Clarke expectantly.

"Okay but we need to get inside." Clarke gestured towards the old treehouse they used as .. well.. basically everything.

* ughhhh * the others groaned as they headed towards the rope ladder, more than ready to hear what their friend had dug up.  
Soon, they were all sitting cross legged in their brash, rickety treehouse which was dimly lit by a well used stolen candle from Raven’s house years before.

They had started building the treehouse together not long after they had first became friends. Technically, they all became best friends in first grade. They’d all been in the same school their whole lives, but first grade is when they all decided they would be best friends for ever no matter what. 

That day on the playground had been a pretty normal day. Octavia had been playing a rough game of tag with a group of kids while Clarke had been by herself scavenging for things she thought would make a good addition to her collection of things she wanted to try and draw. Halfway through recess, a group of small children led by Ontari had started picking on Raven for being Latina. Immediately Clarke and Octavia had ran to her defense although neither knew the other girl well at the time.

Ontari was a bully which Clarke hated, and although Clarke gave her as stern of a talking to as any first grader could, Octavia surely sealed the deal by punching the other girl straight in the face “for being mean”.

Later that day, after they’d left the principles office with their punishments, the three had vowed to always be there for each other, and from that day on, Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin, and Octavia Blake were inseparable.

“Okay, so will you finally spill the beans?!” begged Raven.  
Octavia’s face mirrored Ravens question.

“Okay, okay! So on Friday night dad and I were going on a walk. On the way home, we passed by the house, and they were all outside! So my dad said hi and introduced us, and this big guy called Gustus shook our hands, and then I met all three of them!”

Octavia and Raven silently nudged her on.

“The boy said his name is Lincoln and said his sister is Anya, but Anya just frowned at me. Then the other girl stumbled towards us, and Lincoln said that was Lexa. Gustus said that Lincoln and Lexa where in fifth grade with us, but Anya is a year ahead!” 

“So Bellamy’s Grade?!” Octavia almost shouted. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t really find out much else,” Clarke said sadly.  
“Lincoln seems nice, but they didn’t seem like they wanted to talk. They just started playing football again.”

“Hmmm” Raven pondered. 

“The boy is kinda cute,” Octavia shrugged while Raven stared at her with bewildered eyes.

“Eww Octavia, he’s a boy not a piece of cheese.”

Clarke started laughing. “Raven, I don’t think that’s how that saying goes.”

“It is because I like cheese! So there, smarty pants!” 

The three girls all sat laughing and teasing each other for a few more minutes before they realized it was getting close to dark, and they would soon be wanted home.They had all weekend to continue trying to figure out more about the new kids on the block.

The girls weekend didn’t give them any more information about the new kids, probably because instead of trying to find information, they spent their days down at the river trying to catch minnows and, according to Clarke’s mother, “their deaths.” Her mom was just dramatic, and the doctor in her made her overprotective. The girls needed bait for their homemade fishing poles. It wasn’t their fault that the job usually ended with them playing in the water instead.

On Monday, Clarke kept her eye out for the new kids. She ended up having the same recess as Lexa. That immediately made her happy because there were two recesses, and unfortunately, Raven and Octavia were not in hers, but how would she make friends with her?

She spotted Lexa sitting underneath a large oak tree.  
“Okay, Clarke, you got this, just talk about puppies!” She coaxed.

*Everyone liked puppies, right?* she asked herself.

Clarke realized she probably looked a little crazy mumbling to herself. When she looked back towards the brunette, she was positive that she hadn’t looked entirely sane because the girl was now staring at her quizzically.

*Now or never, Griffin.*

Clarke started towards the girl and made it a few steps before she tripped over her own feet. In that moment, Clarke was hoping that if she didn’t move maybe the brunette would forget what just happened. She could feel dirt inside her mouth and kind of wanted to scream. Instead, she groaned in frustration. 

*Why me?!* 

She felt a small tap on her shoulder and slowly rolled over.

Lexa was standing over her looking mildly concerned and a little scared. Really, who could blame her?

“Are you okay?” she asked tentatively.

“I’m great! I just thought I saw something down here is all! But I was wrong, yup totally wrong, it was nothing!” Clarke blurted out

*Seriously, Clarke..* 

She sat up and and tried to spit the playground back where it belonged.

Through a cheeky, dirt-covered smile, she stuck out a hand towards Lexa. “Lexa right? I’m Clarke Griffin. You live near me. What do you think about puppies?”

The brunette laughed a little, and instead of shaking the blonde’s hand, grasped it and helped her to her feet.

“Yeah, it’s Lexa. Lexa Woods, and, um, puppies are good?” 

“Aren’t they!?” 

But that was it. Clarke really had no idea what else to say.

Before she could continue to embarrass herself, the whistle was blown, signaling it was time to head back inside.

*Well, it could have been worse* the girl thought to herself. Clarke knew that she’d just have to try again tomorrow, and hopefully, she would be able to be a bit more tactile. Raven and Octavia were gunna love this..

 

 

That night, the three girls were back in the treehouse.

“So they moved here from California,” Octavia started.

“Who moves from California to stupid Colorado?!” asked Raven.

“Apparently Lincoln’s family. His mom got a job out here that they apparently couldn’t turn down,” Octavia said before turning to Clarke. “So, did you talk to Lexa?”

“Ummm sort of.” Clarke really did not want to relive the moment.

“Well, that’s vague, Griffin. What happened?” questioned Raven with one raised eyebrow.

So Clarke begrudgingly relayed the afternoon’s debacle to the two girls whom, as Clarke had expected, broke out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

“Smooth Griff!” cackled Raven.

“Whelp, I’m sure she won’t forget who you are,” Octavia added between teary laughter.

“Laugh it up, you guys!” Clarke knew this was coming, and maybe someday, she’d find it as amusing as the other girls, but right now, she did not.

After Octavia gave a few more details about her time with Lincoln, and the two brunettes had a few more laughs at the expense of the blonde, the girls wrapped up the night to get back to their respective houses before curfew. 

 

Tuesday 

The bell rang, and the students quickly filed outside for recess, their short break from stuffy classrooms, grouchy teachers, and complicated math problems.

Clarke immediately headed towards the big oak tree again but didn’t see anyone there.

Before she had time to turn around and search for the girl, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She swung around and was face to face with none other than Lexa Woods.

“There’s nothing down there, I’m pretty sure, so I don’t think you need to dive down there anymore,” Lexa smiled.

“Ha, yeah, erm right, I was just coming to look at the tree!”  
Clarke was nervous .

*why are you nervous, why are you like this, Griffin?! She’s just a girl*

“We should be friends.” 

*How was Lexa so calm?! *

“Really?!” Clarke started to ask but then back peddled.  
“I mean, yes, we should, definitely!”

*Much better, Griffin. * 

The brunette smiled at her before sitting down under the oak and patting the ground beside her. 

Clarke smiled and took a seat in the dirt, not caring that she was in white shorts or that her mom was probably gunna kill her.

 

And the rest was history, figuratively and literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of lexa’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited  
> I should feel bad  
> I don’t 
> 
> Just a quick haiku

The day they arrived 

“I won’t get used to this, I won’t be happy, Colorado freakin’ sucks” Anya complained.

“Anya, just try! For mom and dad at least, it can’t be that bad!” Lincoln was trying to comfort his older sister.

“No, I shouldn’t have to, I should be with my friends, at my school, not here in this.. this place!” Anya scoffed.

“I don’t think it’ll be that bad” added Lexa shyly.

 

Anya and Lincoln woods were her adoptive siblings, Indra and Gustus adopted them before they were a year old. Their parents had died in a car crash and the family found it to be too difficult to keep the children. 

Lexa on the other hand had been almost eight, her mother was a drug addict and her father was a dealer. Her mother passed due to and overdose when Lexa was 5, her father then began abusing more of his own product, and beating Lexa.

clearly her adoptive parents were extremely brave, or extremely crazy. In lexa’s mind, the three siblings were a handful to say the least.

Lexa was endlessly thankful for her family, but sometimes thinking about her past would make her sad. She loved Gustus and Indra, and her siblings. She couldn’t ask for a better family, yet she still found it hard at times thinking of what she’d lost, or of her father who was in prison.

 

They had just moved to Arvada Colorado, Indra had scored a great job at a very huge law firm, and Gustus already had a promising interview with the towns police force.

As far as Lexa figured maybe change could be good, it had been before, plus if it made her parents happy then why shouldn’t she be happy? 

 

Friday 

Lexa was out in the front yard playing a game of football with Lincoln, and Anya. 

Gustus was busy checking out the foundation and land of their new place, he was pretty OCD about everything and wanted to make sure it was all well inspected, again.

About an hour in a young blonde girl, and a older blonde man whom Lexa had assumed to be the girls father had walked by and started speaking with Gustus.

Lexa came up at the end of the conversation, but seeing as Anya looked unhappy, she quickly got their game going again.

 

She spent almost the whole weekend unpacking and getting her room together.  
Before she knew it Monday came and it was time for her first day at Arvada elm. 

 

Lexa was sitting underneath a large oak tree at recess all and all it had been a pretty decent day in her books, she hadn’t been teased, her teachers didn’t seem awful, and lunch wasn’t exactly abysmal either.

Out of the corner of her eye she had spotted the blonde watching her, as she looked on Now the blonde seemed to be muttering to herself and staring blankly.

*what the heck* Lexa muttered.

She’d read about people having strokes or being mentally ill, was this girl okay?  
Before she could think about it more the girl fell violently forward into a very unforgiving ground.

*ouch* Lexa thought.

She quickly stood up to run towards the blonde. 

The blonde was still laying face down in the ground as Lexa lightly and carefully tapped her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” 

The brunette wondered if the girl really wasn’t well, she vaguely remembered her as being the girl who stopped by with her father and spoke with Gustus.

She’d seemed fine then.

She thought her name was Clarke if she remembered correctly.

“I’m great! I just thought I saw something down here is all! But I was wrong, yup totally wrong, it was nothing! The slightly smaller blonde stammered.

Lexa observed the soil covered girl carefully, if she hadn’t have known better she would have thought that the blonde had clearly shoved a mound of brownies into her mouth. 

Lexa wanted to laugh as she watched the blonde try and spit out all the dirt in her mouth unbeknownst to herself rather unsuccessfully, but as to not embarrass her she kept a straight face.

The blonde then stuck out her hand, smiling the whole time, and promptly introduced herself.

“Lexa right? I’m Clarke Griffin. You live near me. What do you think about puppies?”

*well then* Lexa thought.

She was extremely intrigued by Clarke Griffin, and her astounding awkwardness.

Lexa grabbed the girls hand to help her off the ground, and all the while was attempting to gather her own thoughts.

She felt rather lame when all she came up with was “yeah, it’s Lexa, Lexa Woods, and, um, puppies are good?”

Rather than dwell on lexa’s not so amazing answer the eccentric blonde just shot back “Aren’t they?!”

Clearly she doesn’t stay down long.

In what seemed like seconds the whistle was blown to come back inside, Lexa was rather disappointed, she really wanted to get to know the odd girl, Clarke Griffin more. 

Lexa’s first day at her new school was pretty normal besides her run in with Clarke, she knew that the next day she would make sure to get to know the girl better, she had to.

 

She met up with Anya and Lincoln to walk home.

“I hate it here!!” Anya spat.

“Oh my god, An! It’s been one day! One! Can you be any more dramatic?” 

Lexa immediately regretted saying anything at all.

“Lexa...” Lincoln sighed knowing exactly what his sister had just started.

“Why Yes Lexa I can, thank you for asking! Maybe I’ll even make you a list! My ears are constantly popping, I’m out of breath in minutes which FYI makes it really hard to tell people off or rant!!”

*seems to be doing a fine job if you ask me* 

Lexa was endlessly amused at her sisters unique ability of being able to hate anything, and explain in detail why she hates it. 

In fact she once almost convinced Lexa to hate twinkies, almost, But that’s just how good Anya is .

“...and this stupid boy Bellamy, BELLAMY?! What kind of name is Bellamy any ways?! The mongrel insists on trying to make friends with me!”

“The nerve of him” Lincoln scoffed sarcastically.

Anya stared daggers at her brother. 

“How was your day lex?” Lincoln was clearly trying to change the topic, and quickly.

“Not too bad, school is school, that girl who came by the other night with her dad talked to me at recess, I think maybe she could be my first friend here.” Lexa shrugged

“We don’t need friends here” Anya muttered 

“Maybe you don’t Anya, But we aren’t all future sociopaths.” Lincoln winked towards Anya.

For once Anya was silent, instead of using words she just flipped the boy her middle finger with a grin. 

maybe she’s finally out of breath *

It’s not like Lexa crossed her fingers or anything. 

The three walked through their front door moments later, to find their father waiting for them.

“I got the job kids!” Gustus beamed.

Lexa and Lincoln hugged him, and told them how happy they were for him.

The third leg of the tripod however had dramatically flung herself on the sofa and was currently muttering something Lexa couldn’t make out. 

She was able to pick up the words..

“Doomed!”

“Shaggy dog boy!”

And was that?

“Satan’s toothbrush!”

* What the hell, Anya? *

Lexa simply shook her head in bewilderment.

The incident was interrupted when Indra came in to announce they would all be going out to celebrate, and that the kids needed to get changed.

 

Tuesday 

Lexa was searching for blonde hair and blue eyes, today she was going to make her first friend in Colorado.

She spotted the girl headed to the oak tree, the girl looked much less dirt covered than yesterday, and slightly less frazzled.

She walked up to Clarke who was currently just staring at the tree. 

She was positive that if nothing else this would always be an interesting friendship. 

Lexa gently tapped the girl on the shoulder much like she had yesterday. 

 

The blonde quickly spun around.

 

“There’s nothing down there, I’m pretty sure, so I don’t think you need to dive down there anymore,” Lexa Was grinning at her own wit, apparently living with Anya had some upsides. 

“Ha, yeah, erm right, I was just coming to look at the tree!”  
Clarke stammered out.

Lexa couldn’t help but find the girl cute.

*wait a minute, cute Lexa? That’s weird! Stop! Be normal!* 

Instead of dwelling on how weird her mind was being at the moment she instead went the direct route.

“We should be friends.” 

She watched in horror as the blondes eyes widened, had she made a mistake?

 

“Really?!” Clarke looked shocked  
“I mean, yes, we should, definitely!”

*phew, crisis avoided* 

Lexa was feeling a bit dizzy, and decided sitting would probably be best.  
She sat underneath the oak tree and patted the dirt signaling for Clarke to join her.

She’d done it, she had made a friend. 

Not just any friend, but Clarke Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah there’s that, and hopefully sooner rather than this will be updated with actual progress, and editing
> 
> Whoops


End file.
